cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Catweed
'Catweed '''is the main antagonist of the episode ''I Dream of Catweed ''in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He used to be the childhood imaginary of Benjamin until he entered adulthood. Without a friend, Catweed was left forgotten and lost in Benjamin's mind. Willing to get revenge on Ben for bringing him misfortune, Catweed planned to torture Ben by scaring him and by overthrowing his emotions, that way, fear will be the only thing that Benjamin will feel for the rest of his life. Background Catweed was created in Benjamin's imagination when he was a child. He came to comfort Ben whenever he would scared or alone. The two shared a strong and close bond with each other. Sadly, as Benjamin began to grow, Catweed wasn't called over to comfort him when he was in need of emotional support. Due to Benjamin growing up and not needing any imaginary friend to help him, Catweed and his assistant, Dogwood were ostracized from Benjamin's mind and had to seek residence in his funhouse, which seemed to be the only thing in Benjamin's mind that was intact. Following the years of Benjamin's adulthood, Catweed has begun to despise Benjamin for causing his misfortunes, not being remembered, not having a luxurious home and nearly starving to death. Desperate to get even with Benjamin, Catweed planned to gain control of Benjamin's entire mind by launching a hoard of Benjamin's insecurities to corrupt his entire mind and eliminating his emotions in the process. Thus Catweed will gain complete control of Benjamin's mind and with him in control, Benjamin will be forced to feel scared for the rest of his life. Personality Catweed is an exceedingly sadistic and evil creature who is willing to go to great lengths to achieve his goals. His reasons for taking over Benjamin's mind was for power, control and to be feared by his own host. Shortly after his exile, Catweed has begun a life of sadness and self-loathing. He saw himself as an ugly creature that couldn't be loved. Believing this, Catweed wanted to do the opposite of his job of an imaginary friend, scare his friend. Catweed believed that Benjamin's fear was so strong he can harness its power and help gain control of Benjamin's entire mind and eliminate those who get in the way of his plans. As evidenced by Dogwood, Catweed is abusive and showed no remorse as he cruelly abused Dogwood over the years, prompting him to abandon Catweed when he was defeated. Physical appearance Catweed is a cross between a tabby cat and a sprout from the ground. He's very large despite him nearly starving over the years. On the sides of his body are pink vines that he's able to control along with his hands. Powers and abilities Catweed's central ability was being able to control Benjamin's insecurities which was in the form of black dust that would take the form of whatever Catweed tells it to do. However, when Benjamin conquered his fears, his insecurities turned against him and Catweed lost complete control of them, resulting in his own doom. Appearances I Dream of Catweed Despite being the main antagonist of the episode, his role is very small and he has less screen time along with Dogwood. Benjamin was planning to present a speech to all of Animal Town but has gotten stage fright. Hugo and the gang decided to help Benjamin by entering his mind and help him conquer his fear. Runt was left to watch over things until they returned. Inside Benjamin, they entered a place where Ben's darkest fears and they free his consciousness who is in the form of Benjamin. After rescuing his consciousness, they head over to Benjamin's mind which is in the form of a city and go over to find his emotions, who reside inside a building where they'll able to control his feelings. They discover that his emotions are nowhere to be found and saw that the mind began to turn black due to Benjamin's insecurities surrounding the mind. Seeing this prompts, Benjamin, Hugo and the Wooten Gang to follow the trail of black over to a mysterious funhouse where they meet Catweed and discover that he hijacked the subconscious, causing Benjamin to have those nightmares. He then explains his plans to kill Ben's emotions and use his insecurities to corrupt his mind. Hugo states that Catweed won't get away with his crime but the latter replies by having Ben's insecurities grab Matthew and the Wooten Gang. Ben was frozen in fear and began to come to his senses. With help from his friends' support, Ben is able to break free of his own insecurities and save his friends and emotions. Enraged, Catweed tries to attack Benjamin with his insecurities but Catweed realized that they're not obeying him. Benjamin answers Catweed's questions by stating that he's in control of his fear. Now scared, Catweed tries to run away only to be picked up by a nightmarish manifestation of Benjamin who devours Catweed and dissolves. The gang goes around to see if there's anything left over and the only thing that was left over of Catweed was one of his vines. Category:Article of the week Category:Cats Category:Plants Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Monsters Category:Main antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Magic Users Category:Animated characters Category:Bosses Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Adults Category:Wooten Villains